Robot Apocalypse Meets Mansion Turned Night Club
by Alpha 64
Summary: I highly recommend not reading this. I kind of turned into a psychopath writing this. Rated M for violence, gore, and a frightening lack of fart jokes.


Alright, you guys are gonna want me to explain this before you read ahead. Basically, while playing Minecraft, me and a friend decided to look back at his first build, a giant mansion, and turn it into a night club (since it was all empty). It was so much fun, we did it again. And again. On the third go, things took a turn for the worse for the people in the night club. As we finished remodeling the third mansion, we decided to turn all of the servant robots evil and have them blow up the mansion. It was so much fun, and we created a bit of an attack pattern, that I decided it would be a waste to just let it all disappear. So I started to write it down here. Somehow, despite the process actually being pretty goofy and ridiculous, this story wound up sounding crazy, weird, and downright psychotic. You've been warned.

* * *

The attacks began without warning. The servant robots, who were programmed to serve the people partying in this night club (which had been made from a renovated mansion), suddenly turned on their masters. The robots had always acted strangely, gathering in clusters and hiding the corpses that came as a result of alcohol poisoning and the such. But their new behavior pattern made one wonder if the corpses had really suffered from alcohol poisoning. In addition to that, there were several iron doors that only the robots could get into. Nobody knew what was hidden within those rooms.

The mansion is divided into areas by a simple two-digit code. The first digit comes from the building. The east wing, which was the first to be made into a night club, is Area A. The main building, second to be converted, is Area B. And the west wing, which was the last one renovated, is Area C. Then, the second digit is simply the floor, going from one to three (four in Area B), and zero for the basement, which are used for storage. There are also two bridges, each with two levels, that connect the buildings. The one connecting Area A and B is Bridge X, and the lower level (which connects A1 and B1), is called X1, while the upper level (which connects A2 and B2) is X2. The bridge which connects Area B and C is likewise called Bridge Y, and its lower level, Y1, connects B1 and C1, while the upper level, Y2, connects B2 and C2.

But now, on to the attack. The first blasts came from Area C1. A laser suddenly blasted through the wall of the dance room, which had a second-floor balcony. People panicked, and quickly ran from the room. However, they were immediately met by a group of servant robots carrying pistol-like devices. A single shot from that device was all it took for one of the partiers to be burnt to a crisp. Every single person in Area C1 was exterminated immediately.

The people in the balcony area of the dance room had a chance to run away. But they didn't get to make it out, either. As soon as they made it to the room which lead to Bridge Y2, lasers began shooting out from the floor, fired from robots underneath. These lasers fired straight through to the third floor, and soon people were running down from C3 as well. However, everyone stopped as soon as they saw the lasers. The risk was too great to try running across. But someone tried it anyways. He dashed through the room, dodging the holes that had been made in the ground. Ten feet to the bridge, there was no way he could make it. Five feet, he barely dodged a laser. Two feet, everyone cheered. One foot left, and a laser struck him, burning him to a crisp as he fell on the ground. Now no one dared make a run for it.

Even if more people tried to make a dash for the bridge, it wouldn't have done them any good. Right after the man fell on the ground, a line of lasers were fired straight through Bridge Y, cutting all the way through it. Area C was now completely separated from Area B.

Area C now belonged to the robots.

The partiers didn't know this, but all of these attack orders were coming from a single bot. The head of the servant bots, he was immediately distinguishable from the others due to his gold and silver body. For lack of a better name, we'll call him the Gold Bot. And as soon as the bridge connecting Area B and C was destroyed, Gold Bot made his next move. In B4, some partiers were having a bonfire next to an area the bots were using as a conference room of sorts. The robots in there, Gold Bot among them, quickly attacked the bonfire, burning the campers to a crisp. Before they put out the bonfire, the robots decided to put it to good use. The humans had constructed a tarp to cover the ceiling window at the top of Area B. The reason for this was, simply, because the partiers were weak against sunlight. So the first thing the robots did before continuing their attack was burn the tarp. Although the light didn't shine on all of Area B because of the stairs, it was still enough to keep anyone from B4 and B3 from fleeing to lower levels.

Gold Bot made his move, and shot a laser at speakers the humans had set up just next to the bonfire area. The speakers exploded, and burnt corpses fell to B3. The human who survived fled to B3 via the stairs, but the robots didn't chase them. They instead began repairing B4. Because Gold Bot didn't want to destroy the mansion, he simply wished to make it the property of the robots, and in the process exterminate the humans who had enslaved them. While the robots fixed the holes in B4 by filling them with a super strong metal, adminium, the battle continued below, as there were more than enough robots in B3 to exterminate the humans still there.

The humans who fled from B4 tried to warn the people on B3, but they were already in a panic, having heard the explosions. Unbeknownst to the people, the attack had already started on B3. There were two rooms there that only robots could access, and in one of those rooms, captured partiers were being thrown into the river that ran through the property. In the second room, a solid mass of corpses.

The robots quickly attacked the humans gathered on B3. This floor contained two bars, a VIP room, and a room which featured a special type of strippers which danced on chains hanging from the ceiling. These were all destroyed quickly and easily. But in one of the two bars, the robots fired on a liquor cabinet, creating an explosion that consumed the corpses of several partiers, as well as destroying good chunks of the wall, the ceiling, and the floor. This explosion alerted the people still partying on B2, as the boom of the explosion was heard over the roar of the football game playing on the TVs.

The noise forced the bots on B2 to begin their extermination earlier than anticipated. Although they hadn't planned on attacking yet, they still managed to overpower the humans easily. The robots were stationed in two rooms on this floor, nowhere near as gruesome as the two rooms on the floor above. One room was a museum of sorts, exhibiting items that partiers had deemed mementos of parties that they said would remain forever "legendary." The second room containing robots was, quite simply, a maintenance room for the robots.

The robots quickly opened fire on a group of partiers watching football, one of the shots exploding the TV set and opening a hole into the next room, which similarly contained another television, but this room also housed an indoor swimming area. The explosion, though loud, was nowhere near as loud as the blast coming from the speakers below, and so the people on B1 remained ignorant to what was happening above. The people in the now-connected rooms quickly fell victim to the robots,who proceeded to drain the water from the room, opening a hole in the wall so it could pour out into the river. Area B2 also featured a large, open bathroom, with no wall or door separating it from the hall. It was quite a grotesque scene, people throwing up all over the toilet seats. But the robots quickly put an end to it as they exterminated the last humans left in B2.

There was a single matter left for the robots to take care of on B2. Through their partying, the humans had brought a hose in through a window and let water into the house, turning half of the staircase going down to B1 into a water slide. The robots quickly removed this problem by cutting off the flow of water to the hose and, using a special vacuum that had been stored in the maintenance room, sucked up the water and dumped it out a window.

By this point, everyone in Area C had been annihilated, and lasers were set up on the roof of X2, firing straight down to sever the connection between areas A and B.

Area B1 still held a large amount of water, due not only to the water slide, but another hose which let water in by the poker room, and out in another dance room. In order to stop the hose from pumping any more water into the house, a bot took aim from the hole which had been made to drain the swimming area. From there, the bot easily shot a laser through the hose, the green tube writhing in the air as it was severed, spraying water all over the lawn before falling into the river. Within five minutes, all the water on B1 had been drained out, and the bots who were waiting in the kitchen came out, guns blazing. They quickly annihilated the drunks hanging around the dining room, though not as quietly as they had hoped. A group of people playing poker, now confused by the lack of water, saw this act and ran to engage the machines. However, they fell victim to the lasers quickly enough, never even making it past the table. The people in the dance room were annihilated just as easily, as the noise of the speakers made them unaware of the attack until the last moment.

Area B now belonged to the robots.

Area A was divided into two section: The first section, which connected to Bridge Y in areas A1 and A2, was extremely noisy due to the large amount of speakrs packed into a small area. The second section contained the entrance to the night club in A1, and on A2 and A3, balconies overlooked A1, with A3 being a VIP area. There were very few bots stationed at Area A, meaning it would be much more difficult to take over. However, the bots had already planned around this. Stored in area B0 was their secret weapon, something they had been saving for this very day. Dynamite. The partiers in A1 and A2 were all frightened by the lasers that had severed Bridge X, and were standing far back, their screams nowhere near loud enough to be heard over the deafening roar of the speakers that lined the walls of Area A. Nobody stopped the bots when they walked through the crowd to the cut bridge. Nobody stopped and wondered when the bots in Area B tossed wooden boxes over to the bots waiting in Area A. Nobody even noticed when the bots forced their way back into the crowd, placed the box by the speakers, and kept on walking. But everybody shared the same heart-stopping fear when the box exploded, creating a chain reaction that blew up all the speakers in the room, killing everyone in the entire room. This event happened both on A1 and A2, at exactly the same time, in exactly the same manner.

These explosions were so loud and so near, that the speakers in the remaining parts of area A could never have hoped to have cover their sound. The people remaining in A2 panicked and tried to run for the staircase. However, they were so distracted by fear that they failed to see the huge, gaping holes that lead straight to the basement, and fell to their deaths. Those who stopped themselves before falling, however, were no better off, as a bot soon came up the stairs with a laser in hand.

You would think that the people in A1 who were partying right next to the entrance would have fared better. But you would be wrong. A group of bots were stationed right at the entrance, and not only did they annihilate the partiers before they could escape, but they also exterminated the people on line who were waiting to get in.

The only people left were those in A3. At this point, the partiers had long since lost the battle. As the group of robots standing by the velvet rope of the VIP section took out their lasers, another group of robots came up the stairs. Both groups opened fire at the same time. The group who came up the stairs did their job quickly and effectively, hitting the speakers with their lasers to engulf everyone in the room in one huge explosion. The VIP area took a bit more time, as the people struggled hopelessly to get away, trying to climb down the balcony, even jump out windows, just to avoid the lasers. But it was all futile. Within another minute, the robots had won. Not a human remained. As the sun set, the robots raised a flag over each area, showing their triumph.

The mansion now belonged to the robots.

* * *

Special thanks to Darthsentinel, who built the mansion used for this story and didn't get creeped out through this whole process.

Also, I guess you deserve some special thanks too, if you managed to read all that insanity.


End file.
